Goddess Gossip
by Word Goddess
Summary: Annabeth Chase the founder of most subscribed to magazine, Goddess Gossip. When she writes a story about Percy Jackson kicking out his former band mates, Luke Castellan and Ethan Nakamura, she makes Percy look bad! So what happens when he confronts her and cheating ex's come back to haunt them and their friends? Read to find out! Rated T for language! Percabeth Jasper and more
1. Chapter 1

Goddess Gossip

Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everybody! I am the Word Goddess and this is my first story EVER soooo please go easy on me and if you are kind, please review! Also if you don't understand italics and underlines in the story, under the second author's note it says what it means. Now onwards!**

Summary: Annabeth Chase the founder of most subscribed to magazine, Goddess Gossip. When she writes a story about Percy Jackson kicking out his former band mates, Luke Castellan and Ethan Nakamura, she makes Percy look bad! So what happens when he confronts her and cheating ex's come back to haunt them and their friends? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: Nope! Not Rick Irradiant! Opps! Stupid spell check! Rick Riordan is not I!

Annabeth's P.O.V.

UGH! I hate today! It's been two years since _he_ cheated on me with two other girls and I still think about that day! Happy 2nd break up anniversary to Rachel and me! Maybe I should explain, I used to date this _monster _that cheated on me with a girl named Rachel and another girl who actually knew he had** two** other girlfriends but still went out with him! I mean seriously who does that? Anyways Rachel and I didn't like each other but we soon learned that we should get back at _it _and the tramp. Since _thing 1_ and thing 2 were famous we decided to make a magazine!

So you're probably thinking what is so great about that? Well we can make their life miserable and tell the whole world about it! But we also have to write about other famous people and fashion stuff. Rachel and I decided to get some of our friends to help because we didn't know anything about fashion, makeup, and photography. I, Annabeth Chase, am the writer of the Athena section, Athena's Q and A, and the editor because I'm good with writing. Rachel Elizabeth Dare is the writer of all the horoscope stuff called the Oracle's Predictions and is the magazine and website designer since she is good at art. My best friend Thalia Grace who had her heart broken by the _cheater's_ best friend was famous too. So Thalia became the writer fort our health fitness section, Huntress's secrets, with my other friend Bianca Di Angelo who runs the health food part of Huntress' secrets. They are also our head paparazzi for taking great shots **(AN: see what I did there with the shots? You did? YAY if you didn't it was lame anyway…)** and sneaking around famous people. Reyna does the sports section called Bellona's Soldiers and was another great paparazzi. Silena Beauregard who writes the make up part and Piper McLean writes the fashion part of Aphrodite's Beauty Tips. Hazel had a part in the section with Aphrodite but it was called Pluto's Gifts to Aphrodite it talked about the latest jewelry. Katie Gardner does Demeter's Dream House which talks about the garden and the necessities for a perfect home. Also we all pitch in to write the gossip part that we like to call Star Gossip. Then we called the magazine Goddess Gossip and it was an instant hit around America.

Any ways closer to the present (which is a couple of days ago) I wrote an article on why Luke Castellan and Ethan Nakamura got kicked out of the band Hero's of Olympus. It said that maybe the lead singer Percy Jackson kicked them out to increase the bands popularly. Especially since Jason Grace and Leo Valdez won Idols of America. Luke and Ethan said it to our reporters and I got an anonymous note saying the exact same thing so I assumed it was correct.

I knew today Rachel and me would be in a foul mood because of that _thing_ that broke our hearts on this very day but something that was going to lead to a lot more than betrayal all started when I wrote that article. The person who changed my life was coming and this is how it all started.

"Thinking about _him_?" Rachel asked venomously

"Sadly yes, but I didn't think of him until I saw the latest edition of Goddess Gossip on my desk at home." I said sadly

Just then Thalia came into my office. "Annabeth someone is requesting to see you." She said nervousness shown in her brilliant blue eyes.

"Um ok. Why are you so nervous? It's not one of _them_ right?"

"No it's about the article you wrote in Star Gossip."

For some reason I gulped who would come if it wasn't _one of them._ "Ok send whoever it is in," I said quietly to Thalia and she left.

"Oh, and Rachel please try not think about him today just do what you normally do."

"You too Annabeth" she said with a sad smile that showed in her emerald green eyes before she left.

I waited a while before Thalia came back with a familiar looking person that had raven black hair like Thalia's.

"Annabeth, this is Percy Jackson from the band Hero's of Olympus. He's here to talk about the article you wrote about him and his former band mates," said Thalia.

Oh so that's why he looked familiar. Could this day get any worse? Of course it can, I just asked myself that and nothing good can ever come from that!

**AN: So… what did you think? Idk but if I was you I would review cause I don't know how to read minds! Thanks for reading! I'll probably update tomorrow so you people who like this story don't need to wait very long! YAY! Who do you think Annabeth's, Rachel's and Thalia's ex-boyfriends are. Who was the girl that cheated with Rachel's and Annabeth's ex?**

If anyone was confused about the italics and underlines here's what it means:

_Italic _words are the ex-boyfriend of Annabeth and Rachel

_Italic them _is both of the ex-boyfriends of Annabeth, Rachel, and Thalia

Underlined words is the girl that Annabeth's and Rachel's ex-boyfriend cheated on the with

`~` ^_^ *-* _ -_- ._. Word Goddess ._. -_- _ *-* ^_^ `~`


	2. Chapter 2

Goddess Gossip

Chapter 2

** AN: OMGS! OMGS! OMGS! THANK YOU so much for the awesome reviews! I didn't know if people would like it but thanks to Owly Head, rockinflower101, Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard, and waZZ88 for reviewing! Thanks to all the people who favorite too! I did a happy dance for every alert and review I saw! My brother now thinks I'm even crazier than before;) I didn't think that was possible for me to get crazier! LOL it was just a lot of crazy happy dances! **

Disclaimer: PJO and HoO belong to Rick Riordan who is a guy not an awesome word _**goddess**_ emphasis on goddess because that means I'm a girl!

Percy's P.O.V.

When I got up today still feeling depressed and betrayed by Luke, Ethan, and my ex-girlfriend. So my mood only worsened when I saw Grover my manager and best friend showed me this wonderful article that makes me look like a jerk. *Sarcasm intended*

"Why would people assume I would do this for fame?" I asked Grover furiously.

"Well Luke, Ethan and C-" Grover started.

"Don't you dare say that bitch's name! She cheated on me with them and Nico! She drugged Nico to do horrible things! I trusted her for two years and she cheated on me with Luke and Ethan who went out with her willingly!" I yelled.

"As I was saying before you had a little outburst," he said while glaring at me. "They have been saying that you wanted your band to be more popular so you got two very famous winners of Idols of America and kicked them out. I'm also guessing many people told the writer of the article… hmm…. wait…. Ah here it is Annabeth Chase the same thing or else why would she write it?" When he said her name it sounded familiar.

"True but I want to have a talk with Miss Annabeth Chase."

~~~~If you can see this line break than you are officially awesome~~~~

I walked into the building and saw a girl wearing gothic clothes with raven hair and sapphire eyes. She looked like my irritating cousin!

"Thalia is that you?" I asked

"Yeah what's it to you? Oh my gods Percy is that you?"

"In the flesh Pinecone face" I said smugly while remembering how she would love this pine tree at a summer camp that our dads made Nico, her, and I go to.

"Well I see you still have the maturity level of a ten year old kelp head." She said teasingly. "I remember how you were _so_ excited to go in the ocean at camp, you dove right into a bed of kelp!"

I grimaced at the thought of the day; kelp smells horrible after awhile of it being stuck in a person's hair. "Anyway" I said changing the subject so she doesn't ask about Nico, "I need to talk to umm… Annabelle Case." I said hoping that, that was her name.

It's Annabeth Chase, retard!" Thalia snapped with anger in her electric blue eyes. "What do you need to talk to her about?

"The article she wrote about me, Luke, and Ethan." I noticed she tensed up when I said Luke's name and cringed when I said Ethan's. That's weird, I thought. I'll find out why she did that later, I seriously need to know why that Annie girl wrote those untrue things about me.

"Oh… okay. I'll be back," she said with her playful banter gone.

Five minutes later she said, "Alright follow me."

~~YOUR AWESOME IF U CAN READ THIS line break~~

When I walked into Anna-something or other's office, I felt like I've known her from somewhere. I recognized those blond princesses curls but I just couldn't think of where. Yeah and those beautiful grey eyes. What is wrong with me?

"Annabeth, this is Percy Jackson from the band Hero's of Olympus. He's here to talk about the article you wrote about him and his former band mates," said Thalia before she left.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Great, I thought. I have to deal with this jerk that has a reputation of an ass.

"So, I'm guessing you are Percy Jackson," I said, trying not to cause any waves.

"No I'm Justin Beaver!" He said sarcastically. "If I wasn't Percy Jackson why else would I be here? It's not to see you sweetheart **(AN: guess were I got that from?)**."Percy is very cocky, sarcastic, and mean, I noted.

"Anyways," I said trying to control my temper. "What about the article do you want to talk about?"

"Why would you think that I would kick out two of my friends for fame? I'm not that mean! I have my reasons for replacing them with Jason and Leo!" He shouted obviously having no control over his temper.

"Well then, why did you kick them out?" I asked. This guy is getting on my nerves I thought.

"Umm… I don't really want to talk about it but I didn't kick them out for the terrible reason you put in that lame excuse of a magazine, Goddess Crappy Gossip."

My temper from this stupid argument and the realization I defended my _idiot ex _in the article finally cracked.

"OH MY GODS! If you're not going to talk about why you kick them out of the band, why the hell are you here? To tell me I shouldn't have wrote something is true?" I yelled.

"Uhhhh…." He trailed off. His sea green eyes sent daggers into my gray ones while he tried to think of a good come back.

"EXACTLY! I've haven't met someone as stupid, cocky, and temperamental as you since that boy I knew at Camp Half-Blood!" Or as hot, my mind said. What is wrong with my brain today?

"Wait, what did you just say?" Then a look of recognition flashed through his eyes.

"WiseGirl?" He asked me hesitantly.

**AN: And another cliffie to end this chapter! Ok I'm sorry about another one but I ran out of time. I'll probably have another chapter tomorrow or Monday so you nice people don't need to wait long and hopefully no cliffhanger! I'm also really happy today because I got a 4.0 (all A's) for this school year so YAY! Also who should Thalia, Rachel, Bianca, and Reyna be with? Everyone but Percy, Jason, Travis, Grover (they already have their match!) and Chris (because sadly Chris is not in this story) can be used. So please tell me because appreciate your insight. Oh… And**

_**REVIEW! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Word Goddess

Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry that this is late! But…thank you so much for your reviews and favorites!**

**To Amy's Mischievous Little Owl: thanks!**

**To AntiThalico: Yup! You were right it was the Hunger Games! To DemigodGirl: I'm helping you procrastinate by writing this!**

**This chapter is basically showing when Percy and Annabeth met in camp (my version)! Oh and they're not demigods! Enjoy!**

I saw this Disclaimer and thought it was cute!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson… Annabeth Chase does.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Then a look of recognition flashed through his eyes.

"WiseGirl?" He asked me hesitantly.

Aw Crap! Oh great just what I need more painful memories!

_Flashback (General P.O.V.)_

_Chaos. That's how you describe the first day of Camp Half Blood, everyone scrambling to figure out where his or her cabin was, finding friends, avoiding bullies, and figuring what to do for the rest of the day. Luckily for Annabeth she's been going to this camp since she was 7 and __now that she is 12__,__ she knew exactly what to do. She went in cabin 6 and did really boring__and unimportant __things__. __._

_But unfortunately for an 11-year-old boy _**(AN: IDK if that's right!) **_named Percy who has never been to camp before had no idea what to do. He's only there because of his former Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner, and his best friend Grover who was a camp helper at the camp__ that__wanted him to come. They couldn't help him because they needed to go to a meeting that was so conveniently held on the first day of camp. So being the ignorant boy he was he went inside a cabin with an owl on it. When Percy opened the door he accidently hit Annabeth's ankle._

"_OW! What the hell? Ever heard of knocking?" Annabeth asked in pain. _

"_Sorry! I was just looking for my cabin. Are you okay?" He asked just realizing she was wincing._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." _

_She tried to stand up but failed miserably. She just damaged her ankle even more by doing that._

"_No you're not ok. Um… I'll try to get you some help."_

"_Well that's the least you can do." She snapped angrily_

_Percy rushed outside muttering some nasty things about the girl he now called the blonde headed demon _**(AN: I'll be super proud if you can guess where that's from) **_and saw a guy who looked 19 with sandy hair. _

"_Hey you!" He told the guy._

"_Name's Luke Castellan. What can I help you with?" Luke said nicely._

"_There's a blonde haired girl in the cabin over there who I think has a sprained ankle. Can you help me get her to the infirmary." Percy said quickly._

"_Okay let's go. What's her name?"_

"_Um… blonde headed demon" said Percy realizing he didn't even know her name but he knew that he had strong feelings for her. But he doesn't know if they're positive or negative. __**(AN: I had to do that**_J_**)**_

"_Interesting name she has__." He teased. "Come on. Wait what's your name?"_

"_Percy. Percy Jackson"_

"_Ok Jackson, let's go help __her__."_

_While Luke and Percy were talking outside, Annabeth was trying to make her ankle more comfortable. 'Ugh! That stupid boy! He just had to hit my ankle! What am I going to do? This camp focuses on physical strength! How am I going to do that with this swollen thing I used to call an ankle? Well I am in the cabin that does the most brainwork at the camp but the prize at the end of summer goes to the person who wins the most. I wonder if we met on different circumstances would we have been better?' Because right now I hate his guts!'_

_She didn't have any more time to think about how things could've been different because her long time crush, Luke, and th__e jerk__that hurt my ankle came inside the cabin. _

"_Annabeth! Are you all right? Percy here__,__ told me about your ankle!"_

"_Oh so that is what her/his name is." Annabeth and Percy said at the same time. They also blushed the same magenta_

"_Sorry" they __said __at the same time__, AGAIN__, which__ led__ them to blush scarlet red._

"_Alrighty than," said Luke smirking at the embarrassed pair. "Annabeth I'm going to carry you to the infirmary. Is that all right?"_

_Normally Annabeth would be on cloud 9 if Luke asked her to carry her but with Percy in the room it felt weird._

"_Uh… sure." Annabeth said hesitantly._

_Nobody saw that Percy turned from a boy with green eyes to a green-eyed monster._

_The Next Day_

_Annabeth's ankle was better but still sprained. She was depressed at the thought of not being able to do any physical competitions. She __had__ to wait at least a week before any weight could be put on her ankle. The day got only worse for her. Percy decided to be friends with all of her friends. So__,__ unless she wanted to be alone she had to hang out with Percy._

_End Flashback_

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"How could it be you? The moron who broke my ankle." Annabeth asked him venomously remembering that it wasn't the only thing he broke just much later.

"Look Annie-" Percy started

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Sorry, Annie." He said in a way that didn't seem so sorry.

"Any ways. I came here to talk about that article, but I can see you want to talk about camp." He said in a tone that made me want to punch him.

"You're right. I do want to talk about ALL the times we had together, the good and the bad. Right after you sprained my ankle. I want to hear what you thoughts on when I saved your ass in the competition with my useless ankle."

"Sure let's get started." He said smugly

'Oh, Annabeth don't you dare fall for him again. He broke your heart and so did his friend.' My heart didn't listen to my head it seems.

**AN: OK I'm a big fat liar because there's another cliffhanger and this chapter was late! Sorry to the people who don't like those ! And for those who do yay! Hopefully the next update will be soon I promise! Review if you want to be the greatest person in the known and unknown universe!**


	4. Chapter 4

Goddess Gossip

Chapter 4

** AN: Hey Everyone! Sorry I've been gone for a bit . But I'm back so yay! **

**DemigodGirl: I'm glad I could help you procrastinate!**

**Wizard Muggle: Thanks for all the ideas!**

**Time. To. Vaporize. A. Maths. Teacher.: Ikr! I love them! Seddie FTW!**

**AUSSIEAUSSIEAUSSIEOIOIOIO: HAHA thanks! I saw it on another story so I just had to write it!**

Disclaimer: * Fairy Godmother*: What is your wish child?

*Me*: To own PJO and HoO!

*Fairy Godmother*: I'm sorry I can't go against copyright!

*Me*POO your face! So I guess Rick Riordan still owns it?

*Fairy Godmother* Yup!

Percy's P.O.V.

I wonder how I could've not recognized her when I first saw her. No scratch that. How did I not remember who she was when I heard her name? You know just my first crush, kiss, love, and heartbreak… not that I would ever admit that. Anyways this little "talk" that we're going to have about what we where, is going to be very entertaining… for me. *Wink* *Wink*

"So I think the thing we should talk about is that time I saved your ass during that race. Said Annabeth smugly

Oh do I remember that all right.

_Flashback General P.O.V._

"_Hey Campers!" Chiron's voice said a week after camp started, "This week we will be having our first physical competition of the summer! This will be a triathlon but you will need a partner. The triathlon will have two person bikes for the bike part; one partner will need to hold on to the other partner's feet for the swimming portion, and it will be a three-legged race for the running part. You may choose your partners and you have until next week Friday to practice. Good luck and have great day!"_

'_Great' Annabeth thought, 'No one is going to want me as their partner because of my ankle! Stupid Percy! Maybe Thalia or Luke will be my partner… Wait why don't I use this triathlon to get back at Percy? Yes! Ok think Annabeth…'_

_Percy on the other hand wasn't caring, he was thinking, "Who wouldn't want me to be their partner? I mean I have my talent to be at this camp is swimming!' _

_Little did both Percy and Annabeth know at the time, which they were in for one hectic week…_

**~This is a line that breaks this page~**

_Annabeth had a simple plan to get back at Percy. She was going to make sure he had no partner for the triathlon. Thalia, Luke and the Stoll brothers' (who were the biggest pranksters and sneakiest people at camp) helped her by pairing everyone up while Percy stupidly waited for someone to ask him to be his partner. _

_Annabeth was happy because her plan worked and Percy had no partner. Only to realize that her plan backfired, _She_ had no partner._

**DUNT DUUNT DUUUN! Well that's the end of that chapter… **

**JK! I'm not that mean.**.**.**

_When Percy _finally _stepped out of his cabin to look for someone to be his partner he noticed that everybody was training besides Annabeth. And she looked kind of sad and really mad._

"_Hey Blondie," Percy greeted her smugly_

"_What?" She snapped back_

_ "Well you look a little sad and seriously pissed. So being the gentleman I am, I came to see why."_

_ "Says the guy that sprained my ankle." Annabeth said with less venom than before_

_ "I didn't see you there! I'm sorry" He exclaimed_

_ Annabeth was taken aback by his apology. She thought he didn't care at all about what happened. 'Maybe he is a nice person but we just got off on the wrong foot. Well maybe I should forgive him.' _

_ "Ok so I'm sad that I don't have a partner. But I'm mad at myself for my supposedly brilliant plan back fired on me." Annabeth confessed_

_ Percy blinked a couple of times obviously surprised that she told him anything. 'Maybe she does have a heart' he mused to himself._

"_Well what was the "brilliant" plan." He asked using air quotes on brilliant_

"_Um lzzing zo ve o rner." Annabeth mumbled_

"_Sorry? I couldn't quite catch that." He said cockily _

"_I said, that I was making sure you didn't get a partner for the triathlon by matching everyone up. But I forgot about myself so now I need a partner." She said quietly_

"_Oh, then we better get training!" _

"_Wait. What?" Annabeth said confusingly_

"_Well I'll be your partner for the triathlon. Even though you were trying to get revenge I feel like I owe you for hurting your ankle so this is my way to owe you! So if we win you don't plan revenge on me but if we don't you can give me Hades." He said with a goofy grin_

_ Annabeth thought for a while than finally said while returning his grin, _

"_Sure, if you don't be an idiot." _

"_No promises there, Annie."_

"_DO. NOT. CALL. ME. ANNIE!" she said with a look that could kill. _

_Percy held up his hands to surrender, than burst out laughing. Annabeth soon joined him. They seemed to be ok with each other now._

_ But of course life decided to give Percy's and Annabeth's more drama and let Luke hear their whole conversation. Luke didn't like Percy at the moment. He knew that Annabeth likes him and he liked that Annabeth would do anything for him. If Annabeth started to like Percy than he wouldn't have someone to worship him. So he promised himself that Annabeth wouldn't like Percy and made a plan. _

_ Later that night, Luke and Percy made a bet; Luke bet Percy that he could win two out of the three events. _

"_Fine, I bet you can only win one of them." Percy said smugly. He felt really confident about him and Annabeth winning the triathlon. _

"_Deal. If I win I get to tell Annabeth an embarrassing secret that I learned about you this week." Said with an equally smug smirk_

_Percy's eyes widened when he said that. He thought Luke meant that he was going to tell her that Percy liked her. But Luke was going to tell Annabeth a lie that would make Percy seem like a horrible person._

"_Then I'll tell Thalia that you_ like _her." Percy said after he regained his composure. _

"_Good luck." Said Luke trying to hide his shock_

_Unfortunately for Luke, Thalia heard everything that he and Percy said. She knew that he was going to cheat so he could win. She was going to haft to make sure Annabeth didn't believe Luke_

_End Flashback… For Now_

** So what did you think? I put a little cliffhanger in their…again There was some Percabeth in here so YAY! And a little Thuke! Sorry if you don't like Thuke. Next chapter is the Triathlon and there will be a surprise next chapter. I'll try to update soon!**

**Bipity! Bobbty! Review!**


End file.
